


Our Little Bet

by GagOnMeDaddyPlease (twice_born)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Almost Top-Tier Rich, Bang Chan getting put up as a prize and Minho/Hyunjin win him, Bang Chan-centric, Bottom Bang Chan, Chan gets Loved., He goes into puppy space eventually, He meets the boys at a casino, His boyfriend is awful, Oh and SKZ is like, That's it, You'll like this, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twice_born/pseuds/GagOnMeDaddyPlease
Summary: Bang Chan is a broke producer that wanted a night /one/ night with his boyfriend who in turn takes him to a casino. When his boyfriend spends all his money, in a last attempt to get something big, he bets Chan to a group of guys.Or, I can't write summaries and this is about six guys who want to love Chan better than his previous life. And maybe spoil him because he blushes cutely.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 33
Kudos: 397
Collections: Stray Kids (Band)





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minchanted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minchanted/gifts).



Chan doesn’t even like gambling. Or whatever his boyfriend likes to do at bars and casinos.

“It’s fun Chris. You’ll love this.” Chan mimics his boyfriend's words and he grumbles as he stands awkwardly as his boyfriend throws the dice. They’re playing a game on this dome looking table, and it’s incredibly crowded around them. Chan finds himself being pushed quite often and someone to his left keeps touching his waist and he’s not sure who or why, or even if it’s on purpose. 

It’s making him anxious though, and he would love to just go home and drink some tea. _'I have that jasmine he bought me last week..'_ Chan thinks to himself.

“You’re making me distracted. Quiet down.” His boyfriend doesn’t even look at Chan as he utters the harsh words, but Chan still winces. Chan rubs his arms uncomfortably, wishing he wore something more than a tank top and the plaid pants. Not that the pair hugging his waist and thighs didn’t look heavenly on him, but they did little to keep out the cold.

After a while of looking around, Chan feels someone grab his arm and tug them away from the table. His boyfriend looked pissed, so Chan just slowed them to a walk. “How about some pool? You’re good at that.” He wasn’t sure how the game worked, but he knew his boyfriend was good at it from when they went to bars together. 

There were two men there already, playing a close to ending game. One was tall, not incredibly, maybe 5'10, but taller than the rest of them. The tall one has shoulder length blonde hair, and bright puffy lips. He catches Chan staring and winks, bending down to shoot at the ball. The other one sighs as the game ends. He had pretty looking blue hair, and soft doe eyes. Was that make up on their eyelids too? Wow. They looked good

“You up for a game?” The blue haired male asks and Chan’s boyfriend nods once, his pride still hurt from the dice game. The blonde finishes chalking the end of his cue, and starts setting up the balls. Chan’s boyfriend grabs a cue, looking it over and getting tossed a little chalk square thing. The blue haired guy meets his eyes, that’s definitely shimmery eyeshadow- Chan blushes a little and looks away to find his boyfriend scowling at the table. Chan moves away, finding a seat to sit in so his boyfriend can hit at the table. The balls move with a loud clatter, two of the balls rolling slowly into one of the holes.

“Wanna bet who’s gonna win?” The blonde suggests after a little while, a suggestive tone to his voice that doesn’t sit well in Chan’s mind. Mr. Blue hair throws a few thousand won, putting them on a small table where the blonde sat. Chan’s boyfriend shrugs, looking through his wallet to pull out a couple bills, doing his best to match the amount.

He doesn’t even get to meet half.

They went through to count, writing down the amounts to make sure all was fair. When the figured out the amounts, there was frowns around the room. Chan’s boyfriend leaned up from the pool table, walking over to the two who were frowning. “Can’t you raise it?” The blonde pouts quietly and Chan’s boyfriend shrugs. He looks at his money sadly, as if wishing he didn’t have to give it up in a bet. 

“I don’t have anymore money. I have a boyfriend though, I’ll give you him.”


	2. A Game Of War

Chan turned to look at his boyfriend so quickly his neck cracked. The blonde winced at the sound from the other side of the platform and looked at the boy with a shrug, a small smile on his lips. The blue haired male looked at Chan up and down, the dark iris’ making Chan feel as if he was getting x-rayed- as if no part of him was safe from the prying eyes. He quieted himself and crossed his arms subconsciously.

“Yeah, We’ll take him.” He shrugged, smiling at Chan knowingly. Chan didn’t really want to know what that look meant, he was more disturbed at the thought his boyfriend would just bet him like that.

Spoiler alert; Chan’s boyfriend left the platform money-less and his boyfriend sitting in the chair, watching him walk away. 

“You okay?” The blonde asked, standing quietly to rub his arm and Chan shrugged. “I’ve been better. It’s not like you’ve been a prize before.” He grumbled the last part, hoping they didn’t hear him. They heard him quite well however, and looked to each other before beckoning him to follow them. Chan walked between the two males, feeling smaller and smaller as he kept walking. The doorway wasn’t that far, maybe.. 

“Chan, right? Sit.” The brown haired male’s voice made Chan jump a little, and he looked around before sliding into the booth that was occupied by three more boys. They all looked younger than he was, maybe by a few years even. They looked at him in confusion, but then shrugged and continued their game of cards. It looked like one of the games his boyfriend would play. War, the thinks. Chan’s never seen it played with three people however. 

Chan watched as the two men left, leaving him alone with the three. He shuffled his feet a little and started playing with his rings, watching what he was doing under the table. “So, how did Minho and Hyunjin- hyung find you?” 

He looked up to see who spoke; it was one of the boys, the one sitting in the middle. He had blondish grey coloured hair, and a warm looking smile. And a lot of freckles, which all made him kind of adorable, save for the fact he sounded like Satan and was dressed in nearly all leather. 

“Is-” Chan coughed a little, his throat dry, “Is that their names?” The other two nodded quietly, shuffling their set of cards. The brown haired male was tallying points beside Chan, seeing a set of seven names, but only three being played under. “I’m Jisung, this is Felix, and Jeongin.” Jisung, the one sitting next to him, pointed to both of them respectfully. Felix smiled at him and waved, while Jeongin nodded softly. 

Jisung has light brown hair, and a large bottle of soju sitting beside him, two shot glasses that none of them touched. Jisung handed him a brimmed shot glass that Chan sipped on, wincing at the taste a little. “Do you know how to play any card games?” Jeongin asked and Chan shook his head no. 

“I suck at games most of the time so my boyfriend doesn’t let me play with his friends.” Chan shrugged and Felix eyed him softly. “We’ll teach you don’t worry. Where would we put him?” Jeongin asked and Jisung hummed in thought. “There’s the extra bunk bed in your room Lix.” 

Felix nodded, shrugging. “Yeah. As soon as we get your mess out of there! You haven’t cleaned up anything since you lost that bet against Seungmin!” They bickered to the point they were shoving each other, tussling around in the half-circle booth. Jeongin smiled at Chan awkwardly, both watching the match quietly- unsure whether to stop them or to see the outcome. 

A hand pounded on the table once and the four of them jumped. Minho, the blue haired one, had come back with a menu for Chan and a couple drinks for the rest of them. Hyunjin told them to scoot and sat next to Chan, caging him into the couch between his taller frame and Jisung’s. 

“What- What’s this for?” Chan asked, tilting his head a little. Jisung leaned over to skim the menu while Minho scoffed, “You’ve been here since noon and all you’ve had is a.. watered down beer, am I correct? The dude you were with didn’t even ask if you were hungry or anything so there, pick what you want and we’ll pay.” 

Chan swallowed back a thanks, “Why though? Hold up- Were you guys watching me?!” Hyunjin shrugged, taking a sip of his own drink and putting an arm on the back of the couch. Now that he was up close, Chan could see blue contacts in his eyes, making them incredibly striking. And pretty. Hyunjin was very pretty. “Not you specifically. They guy you were with is a regular and owes a friend of ours a hefty sum of money.” 

“Oh.. I never knew that. He.. I know he has a problem with gambling but he’s never been.. In debt to someone. At least that I’ve known about.” Chan felt a little awkward, the six sets of eyes staring back at him, two as if he was a meal. If bothered him a little; he wasn’t used to such attention. 

“Are you going to order something?” Jeongin asked, making Chan shake his head to snap from his daze. “Uh..” He skimmed the page a little, finding little to his liking. Weird, he thinks, I’m usually down to eat anything. “How about some pizza? They have really good chicken one that goes great with coke.” Jisung offers, showing him where it was. “Yeah, that sounds good.” Chan nods, looking at Minho for an okay. The brown haired male was writing it down, getting a pepperoni one as well. 

Chan’s stomach was growling, but there was also this anxious twinge. Hell, he didn’t know any of these men and they were all so calm around him. So.. So.. “What’re you thinkin’ so hard on in there?” Hyunjin tapped Chan’s temple, smiling softly at the male. His teeth were white too, adding more to the pretty factor. “S nothin. I’m just.. Why are you all so.. chill with me being here?” Chan asked, feeling silly for even mentioning it. 

Hyunjin hesitated to answer, watching Felix crawling over Jeongin’s lap with a bit of commotion as he went with Minho to get the food. Minho waited patiently, taking Felix’s hand in his own as the latter righted himself. “Because I doubt we’re gonna let you go too quickly. Obviously you can leave whenever you want, but at least spend the night with us, we won you fair and square.” Jisung started up a game of War as Jeongin as the two spoke. 

Well, Chan was incredulous, mumbling how no one was around him usually, but that wasn’t a topic any of them wanted to cross quite yet. “But I’m not a prize! You all could be charged with.. human trafficking or something!” Chan huffed and put his arms over his chest again, getting that same x-rayed feeling from earlier and Hyunjin shrugged, shaking his hair a little. “Which is why I just said you’re free to leave whenever you want.” Hyunjin said calmly, taking another sip of his drink. 

Chan blinked and looked at the three remaining people. “You.. Oh. You weren’t actually joking about that.” Hyunjin shrugged again, looking at Chan with soft eyes. Well, as soft as the piercing contacts could get. “Of course not. I mean, us seven are living together so we can’t exactly leave, but we’d never force someone to stay with us if we didn’t feel they should. You seem cool, so I would like to get to know you. I can’t speak for the others but I’m sure they would agree with me.” 

The male sat quietly, mulling over what that meant. “So.. If I, theoretically, moved in with you guys.. how much rent would I have to pay?” There was a small pause; No one seemed to know the answer to that question. “Well.. Do you have a job? Or at least, a steady income of some kind?” Jisung was the one to answer, moving over when he lost to Jeongin, who held the deck in his hand and wiggling happily. 

Jeongin gave the deck to Hyunjin to shuffle, an exchange that Chan’s eyes followed. 

“I.. No. I don’t. At least, I don’t get paid a lot to write music, and people pay less to hear it. I write good though, I can promise that.” Chan flushed a little, embarrassed for a reason he wasn’t quite sure on. Jeongin looked up at the information, smiling at Chan with teeth. They were pretty straight, as if he just got braces off or something. 

Chan’s never needed braces, or even thought about needing them before. The youngest was smiling at him, almost bouncing as he says, “You write? That’s really cool!! Most of us dance or sing, so maybe you could write us something. Changbin-hyung has some friends in high places so maybe you could talk to him.” Chan hummed, thinking about it. He had no idea who a ‘Changbin’ was, or even who a ‘Seungmin’ that Jisung he thinks mentioned earlier, so he assumes he’ll find out later. 

“Me and Changbin also compose at our company. Perhaps we should bring you sometime and see if you enjoy it. How do you usually make your music?” Jisung asks, taking the deck of cards from Hyunjin and dealing them out. The cards were worn, now that Chan actually saw them, bent a little and seemingly perfect for being used. 

“Oh, my- my laptop has most of all of my songs on it. There’s a pc I also own but my parents kept that.” Chan says, watching the cards as they go around the table. They talk more about production, Jisung and Hyunjin being surprised at how well Chan is able to create with such lacking funds. 

Someone grabs his shoulders from behind and Chan jumps, nearly knocking the table over and Jisung’s hand of cards are suddenly splayed for all to see, scattered in an indistinguishable pattern. Chan wheels around to see Felix with a hand over his mouth, trying to hold in his giggles. Jisung sputters as Chan’s hair in in his face from the angle Chan was at. 

“Awe come on! That’s not nice!” Jisung grumbles, rubbing Chan’s back and his own nose, pushing him away a little. Minho looked at Chan as well, his eyebrows furrowed. “No it- It just shocked me.” Chan’s heart was racing still, but his chest didn’t feel like letting him speak on those emotions. Chan wasn’t really paying attention to them watching him, because he was more interested in watching a scene play out across the open room, next to a bar. 

Behind Felix, he sees his boyfriend talking with a girl, incredibly up in her space. He watches as his boyfriend leans to do something to her. Chan glanced at Felix, whos brows had furrowed efore turning back to the scene- And boom- they’ve disappeared into the night air. 

Felix turns his upper body to see what Chan and everyone else is looking at when he realizes Chan isn’t listening to him apologize. “I’m sorry sweetheart.” Minho leaned over the table to rub Chan’s shoulder. The latter shrugged, subconsciously shrugging the hand off him. “It wouldn’t be the first time.” He said quietly. 

He turned back to the table, were they were watching his facial expressions. Ranges of emotions that were once on his face just simply disappeared. “Why don’t we pack this up and go home now? Jeongin has practice in the morning and I have a few classes. That is, if you would like to go home with us?” Minho asks and Chan nods after a few moments of hesitation. “I don’t think I would like to go to my home just yet.”

Minho nodded, understandingly and Felix wrapped his arms around Chan’s shoulders, setting his chin on Chan’s shoulder. “Wow, you’re broad. And cold. I think we have an oversized jacket” He smiled softly and Chan shrugged, not commenting on the words. 

“Me and Ji can take him out to the car and get him warmed up. What do you think? Wanna follow me and Sungie into a dark parking lot and stay in a car with us?” Felix meant it as a joke, laughing softly as Jisung whined in protest. 

Chan laughed a little, a little more than a giggle. Felix paused, breaking out into a happy eye-creased smile. “See? It’s all gonna be okay. You’re with us now!” Jeongin’s smile was slightly addicting, and he couldn’t help but try to offer another smile. It came out more of a grimace, but Hyunjin was very happy with him at least trying. 

“Yeah. Here’s the keys. Changbin can take the rest of us home, so you two go ahead.” Minho hands them a set of keys. “I’ll go with them. They might try to get him drunk or something on the way home.” Hyunjin slides out of the booth and once he’s done smoothing his leather jacket, he hold out a hand for Chan to take. 

He took the hand, a blush forming on his cheeks. Hyunjin’s hands felt nice. They were really smooth. And big. They were warm too. Not like his boyfriend’s cold, rough hands. Don’t get Chan wrong, he had nothing against rough hands but Hyunjin’s delicate hands.. He looked down at them and spoke a small thought, “You and- And Minho-ssi have the same rings.” Hyunjin paused, looking down at the black ring on his index finger. 

He smiles at Chan’s expression and hums, “We all share something of each other. Whether it be physical like a ring, or mental, like a bond of some type. And please, no formalities. It seems you’re older than all of us, but not by much.” Chan hums quietly and nods, following Hyunjin a half step behind him. Hyunjin had long legs. They all did actually, maybe save for Jisung, who was wearing really pretty gold pants. The material made him look shorter, but not bad. 

They stepped towards a flashy and expensive looking white car that Hyunjin unlocked. Jisung sat in the front seat with Hyunjin, leaving Felix to sit in the back with Chan. Chan sat behind Hyunjin, who waited for them all to get their seatbelts on before starting the car. The vehicle thrummed beautifully and although Chan didn’t know much about cars he knew that sounded exactly like how money would sound as a car. He felt the seat underneath him, and it felt incredibly smooth and nice. The leather was a grey colour and Chan wasn’t sure he was worthy to sit on (or in) the expensive car. 

“Do you want to tell us where your place is? I don’t think we have any extra toothbrushes or anything like that.” Hyunjin asked and Chan told them the address, making sure Jisung typed the directions into his phone correctly. It wasn’t in a great part of Seoul, but not a bad part either. 

Chan didn’t mind the apartment building either, although he could always do with air conditioning. Hyunjin dropped him and Jisung off on the street, promising to circle around when there were no parking spots available. Chan led Jisung to the elevator, the receptionist humming in reply as they said hello to her. 

“So.. Do you live with this ex- boyfriend of yours?” Jisung tried to make small talk, watching Chan’s reactions to the thoughts. “No.. He has a place a couple blocks away. I usually visit him but I guess I’ll have to get my stuff some other time.” He trailed off, pressing the little light up button on the wall. Jisung rubbed his side a little as they watched the door close, their stomachs swooping a little as they were lifted up. 

The first thing Jisung noticed was that Chan’s apartment was small. 

Just two big rooms with a cloth divider between his bedroom/bathroom and the rest of the place. Chan mumbled for him to wait by the door, and shuffled off to get what he needed. Jisung looked around, noticing the lack of a coffee machine and other small appliances. He leaned against the wall to watch Chan mill around, the tips of his ears and cheeks a shiny yet pretty red. 

“I’m.. all set.” Chan nodded to him, a small backpack slung against his back. He had changed into an oversized sweatshirt, but kept the nice feeling plaid pants on. Jisung hoped there was at least a pair of shorts in that backpack. “Got everything? toothpaste? Hairbrush? Condoms?” Jisung laughed as Chan’s face went flush on the last item. 

Chan huffed a little, softly pleading, “I-I don’t. I don’t own any of those. Let’s just go please?” Jisung laughs and ruffles Chan’s hair, humming, “I’m just teasing you, I’ll text hyung to come pick us up.” Jisung does exactly that, opening the door behind him and closing it as Chan walks in front of him. 

This was going to be an interesting night.


	3. Squishy Couches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan falls asleep and gets hungry

The car ride was quiet, Felix controlling the music so slow, rmb song splayed most of the time. Chan wasn’t quite sure when they got to their place, because one minute they were on a highway listening to a song the supposed ‘Changbin’ made, and Jisung was shaking him awake to tell him they arrived.

Their apartment building was.. Lavish. And expensive. 

Did these guy work in the mafia or something?

Chan shook off the thought as he looked to Hyunjin, who wordlessly took his bag from him, a sweet smile on his face. There was no way they could be, right? Chan was too tired to think about things like this, so he didn’t. 

He let Felix guide him by holding his hand to the elevator, letting him close his eyes at the lurching feeling of the elevator. It didn’t make noise, a soundless thrum through their feet maybe, but Chan’s apartment building had one that creaked and groaned and sometimes stopped at the wrong floors. 

“You guys.. are on the top floor?” Chan asked groggily, looking as the doors opened to reveal a beautiful, and incredibly homey, looking penthouse. It was messy, like a lot of peoples places were, but it had this warm, right feel to it that made Chan’s back relax easily. 

“Yeah. It’s all ours. Isn’t it great?” Felix was quiet, sneaking up behind Chan enough to make him jump again. Felix giggled a little and Chan shook himself a little. is soes were placed neatly where Hyunjin pointed out to put them, the latter then walking away to put han’s backpack in the room he would be staying in. Chan remembers fuzzily that Felix was going to share a room with him.

“It’s.. homey.” Chan said quietly, looking around a bit more. The couch they had was big and pretty wide, and looked incredibly comfy, so Chan decided to seat himself on it.

True enough, the big tan couch felt like he was being cuddled by a warm fluffy marshmallow. Chan sighed sleepily, nudging himself back into the seat, his feet lifting off the ground once he got all the way cuddled up. 

Jisung laughed a little at how spaced out and sleepy Chan looked, all cuddled up with his big sweatshirt and fluffy hair. “You feelin’ okay?” Jisung asked, sitting beside him. The younger of the two grabbed a pillow to hug while Chan leaned his head back against the soft material, humming that he was fine, tired as fuck, but happy. 

They looked cozy, and Hyunjin didn’t really want to make them get up, but Jisung had to change and Chan had to at least brush his teeth and change his pants. Even though that plaid did wonders to his back area, he couldn’t sleep in them.

Hyunjin showed him the bathroom he would be using and helped Felix set up the bed for him. Felix really wasn’t lying when he said they left all of their junk and extra clothes on the two unused bunk beds. Chan had to help a little with lifting objects, Hyunjin praising him for his muscles and ‘big boy strength’, whatever that meant. 

They heard the door slam shut closed and Minho calling for them. “Why don’t you go grab them for us Chan, and we’ll finish up in here.” 

Chan did exactly that, almost getting lost already. The way to the door was easy once figured out. He saw Minho who waved him over, so Chan walked himself to the younger males, behind handed some takeout boxes that smelled mouth-watering.

“You can put these in the kitchen if you will. Jeongin, go help them clear out Lix’s room, you know Jisung won’t want to help.” The maknae nodded, waving to Chan before running off to help. True enough, they heard Jisung’s whining from the room all the way into the kitchen. 

Minho opened the fridge, finding a couple side dishes to serve as well. Chan watched as he pulled out what seemed like dish after dish from the large refrigerator. It was amusing for Minho to watch the awed expressions Chan gave, and raised his eyebrow as Chan sniffed at a few of the items. 

“You doin' okay? ” Minho laughed and Chan nodded. He admitted to not being able to eat large meals such as this and someone from behind wrapped him in a hug. It was Hyunjin who was there, the taller male cuddling up against Chan's back, long arms circling around his waist. 

“We eat a lot here sweetheart, don't worry about that anymore.” Hyunjin hummed to him quietly and nuzzled his neck. His nose was cold, and Chan shied away at the touch a little from the difference in temperature. Hyunjin laughed softly but moved away to pat him on the back and help Minho fix up some dinner. 

While they worked Felix put on a drama for Chan, the latter more than happy to cuddle up on this soft and squishy couch that he could camp out on, especially while he smelled food being warmed. 

They had brought home chicken from the casino and pizza from what Jisung promised to be an amazing joint down the road from them. Jeongin dropped a weighted blanket on him after a while, the black and soft material warming him up like a hug. He sighed softly and let his eyes close for just a few moments…


	4. Enigmas In.. A Bathroom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk how to write Changbin well, I've been trying to work with his character but it's difficult. Hope you like it~~

Chan woke up to loud voices, and then to a groan of pain as the voices were quieted. 

It was dark outside, or at least from what the floor-to-wall windows said. There wasn’t a clock nearby for him to tell what time it was, and as he tried to move to check his phone he was shocked to find he was pretty well trapped between the couch, a weighted blanket, and two people. 

It was dead as well, which sucked. The tv was off, and he didn't even want to think about where the remote was. His head was dropped into Minho’s lap, while his body was warmed from outside the blanket by.. someone he couldn’t really see. 

It was too dark and his neck wasn't able to move like that. Damn him staying at a computer all day. Chan's shirt felt stuck to him at how hot he was, a small pool of sweat beginning to form at the curve of his spine. 

He wriggled a little and a hand left his scalp that he didn’t even know was there. Chan pushed and pulled himself out of the two male’s holds, now noticing that the person cuddling (more like choke holding) him was Felix. 

The blonde- grey hair was tousled and fluffy as Chan looked at him. Felix curled a bit closer to the blanket, whining in his sleep at the loss of Chan's warmth. He walked around after stretching, his back cracking like an old man, and went to try and find where the bathroom was. 

“A penthouse. I am walking around a lavish, rich-people penthouse and I can't even find the bathroom. This feels like a story and I’m the star. Me, of all people. Is this what Belle felt like? Except I’ve got like.. Six? Six Beasts. There’s not enough flowers to wish on for these guys. But they’d probably be able to buy enough.” Chan grumbled to himself, trying for each door on the left, and then to the right. Maybe if he went to wake someone up? No, that's dumb to even think about. 

“It's down the hall and to the left.” A deep and fairly tired voice said behind him, making Chan whip around quickly. His back hit the door behind him, rattling the picture frames on the walls.

“Oh I’m-” The voice stopped him, and a small male walked out from a room. His eyes were striking, a deep colour that made them quite captivating. There was charcoal makeup on the sides of his eyes, making them darker than they already were.

Despite the time, he was still wearing a.. Was that a suit? He looked ( _hot_ ) as all fuck. The man nodded to him, flashing a half toothed smile and nodded,

“Chan.. Right? Yeah. They text me saying you were here. Now move to the bathroom so I can go to bed in peace.” Chan blinked quietly before moving away from the door. “So.. Who're you?” Chan asked softly and the man laughed a little, a sound that didn't quite meet the look of him. 

“Name’s Changbin, Seo Changbin. Nice to meet you Chan, hope you'll like it here.” Changbin slid the door closed then, leaving Chan in the hallway alone. 

Chan stood for a little while, processing what had just occurred. This meant that they actually ( _liked him_ ) !! He grew nervous and happy at the same time, the mix of sudden emotions doing strange things to his stomach. 

Speaking of his stomach- he rubbed his grumbly tummy as it twinged- he would have to find something to eat after he finished in the bathroom. The bathroom was large, a little crowded from the amount of skin care products and hair gels.

Most of them were in English, and some even in French, or even a language or two Chan couldn't understand. He didn't even want to be rude to himself to try to pronounce them. 

The soap they had was the foamy stuff that Chan didn't see often, only in movie cinemas or restaurants and he knows all to well that he can't afford either of those. He yawned softly, turning off the dim overhead lights to head back into the kitchen. 

Felix had made it so he took over Chan’s old spot on the couch, head in Minho’s lap and snoring softly. They looked cozy on the couch, ( _domestic_ )if Chan could call it. Some, if not all, of them would be incredibly boyfriends to a partner, Chan thinks. He shakes away the thoughts, his heart aching a little. 

He opened the fridge to find leftovers right in front of his eyes, a small note of pretty writing on the note- ( _‘-For Chan-hyung! No one else touch! That means you Jisung!’_ ) Chan didn't recognize the handwriting, but was thankful as he took out the box. 

There was a couple pieces of pizza, chicken, and other foods that were all wrapped carefully in the box. His chest swelled and he gingerly took a piece of food to his mouth; Chan hasn’t had this type of luxury in over a month. 

It tasted good as well, even though it was cooled down. By the time he even thought about how late it was, and how he probably shouldn’t be eating like this at whatever time it was he was already done with the box. 

Chan didn’t know how hungry he was until this, but it felt amazing, even though the food was cool from being in the fridge for a few hours. Chan felt a wave of exhaustion overcome him after a while, his lack of sleep from studios mixed with the rather eventful day he had finally starting to overtake him. 

He couldn't go back to the couch, even though there was enough room for him to cuddle on the other side of Minho. Chan wondered about the bed Felix had set up for him, so he walked back upstairs to find it. 

It was actually pretty easy to find, even though it was in the middle of the hall. No one was in there, but there was a messily made single bed on the right side with photos framed around the wall. On the left there was a bunk bed, the top being full of clothes and mismatched outfits.

At least Chan thinks- he’s not real sure on whatever junk is up there, but he knows there’s a lot of it. Kinda just looked like lumps of stuff. 

And Felix wasn’t lying, it was a mess in the rest of the room. Most of it with clothes too big for Chan to even entrain they belonged to Felix.

Chan walked into the room, hesitantly falling onto the bed Felix and Jisung had made up for him. As a little joke from a few of the others he thinks, is a large teddy bear in the corner by his pillow.

While he sits on the bed, contemplating on whether or not he should sleep the rest of the night, he gingerly takes the bear to hold. It was still warm from the heated flooring, and it felt nice. Comfortable, Cozy. 

He puts the bear on the outside of the bed, caging himself into the wall and fuzzy mass. It didn't take him long to fall asleep like that, reclining on the teddy bear as if it was a person, his body tired again. 

Yeah, he could get used to this type of treatment.


	5. Be Our Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I just wanna let you all know that I will be slow to update this, as my computer is currently dead inside. Something was wrong with one of the boards, and will be in shop for a few weeks. I promise I have most of it written, I just cannot update.

_‘He’s so cute, asleep like that.’ ‘Shhh! Shut up! You all are gonna wake him up!’ ‘Not with that attitude. Look at the photos though, aren’t they adorable~!’_

Chan blearily found himself being talked about, two or three or maybe even four voices were crowding around above him, and the unmistakable shutter of a camera going off. “Are you dumb?! You’re gonna wake him up!” Minho. That’s who was talking. Chan winced as he tried to move, his back aching a little a the curved position he had fallen asleep in. They noticed and quieted down, someone sitting down on the bed by his shoulders. 

“Good morning sleepyhead. Breakfast is downstairs, you wanna come eat with us baby? You gotta get changed first, or Jinnie ’s gonna throw a fit.” Minho’s voice was gentle and calming, and someone leaned down to play with his fluffy curled hair. Chan thought he could never get more of the gentle scratching of his scalp, leaning up like a cat to try and hope they wouldn’t leave him. He moaned quietly in pleasure, his eyes rolling as the hands scratched a spot Chan didn’t even know he had. 

There was a soft giggle and the hand left his hair, the cool morning air making him shiver. He opens his eyes with difficulty to see Felix and Jisung standing while Minho sits at the side of him. Felix’s hand is still half outstretched, so it was him that was scratching Chan’s head. “Wanna get changed sweetheart so you can get some breakfast?” Jisung asks gently and Chan shrugs, a big yawn blocking his words. 

“Do I gotta change? ’S not like I’m goin anywhere.” He mumbled looking down at his outfit. “Your pants at least. You only brought short so I got you some sweats that might fit you.” Minho explained and Chan hummed, pouting as he got out of bed. Chan got himself to the bathroom, a bit stumbly but he finally got into the pants and out into the hallway. 

Felix was waiting for him, and told him Minho and Jisung were already downstairs. Chan just held onto Felix’s hand (which was tiny!!) and walked carefully down the stairs. 

Hyunjin was manning the kitchen with the help of another male, both of their backs turned to him. A name popped into Chan’s head suddenly, and it clicked, ‘Seungmin. All seven of them are here. So that must be Seungmin.’ Felix let go of him to sit next to Changbin, who was dishing out a bowl or two to Jeongin, who’s hair was a bird’s nest (or two), and pj’s half in, half out on him. Chan stumbled slightly and cuddled himself into Hyunjin’s back. 

“Oh! Good morning sweetheart~ I didn’t know you were there.” Hyunjin laughed a little, moving back so he wasn’t pressed into the stove. For how muscly and big Chan seemed, as big as a 5’6 guy could get, he moved wherever Hyunjin moved too. He waddled around Hyunjin if the other had to go back to the fridge's (now that Chan looked, they had three) or if he was to set a plate on the table. 

Every once in a while, someone would try to interact with Chan- perhaps get him to sit down to eat, or even to just sit down all together so Hyunjin could work better, but he just mumbled incoherent English that even Felix couldn’t understand. When Hyunjin finally went to sit down, he was half sure Chan was asleep on his back. Jisung showed him a video he had taken of Chan on his back, and Hyunjin cooed at him.

“Channie, you’ve met Changbin right? This is Seungmin.” Minho introduced the three formally, and Chan just waved and gave a half sleepy smile. His head was foggy, but not a sleepy foggy anymore. It was different, but not unwelcome. Felix handed him a bowl to serve himself with, and it took Chan a moment to even understand what Felix was doing. He looked at the bowl with utter confusion.

He took it with a hand, looking at it again. Chan's brain felt odd and fuzzy, but in a good way. He didn’t notice the six sets of eyes on him until Jeongin huffed a little, “You don’t have to ogle at him like he’s from outer space or something, just pour something into his bowl! Fuck knows never sat down with people to eat since he came to Korea.” The maknae received a *bap* to the back of his head from Minho, but Jisung- who was sitting across from Chan- did exactly that. 

Chan ate quietly and slowly. 

His midnight meal didn’t even compare to what a warm, full stomach felt like, not even by a mile. Hyunjin and Seungmin cooked well, not even well, amazing!! ‘ _And there’s so much!!_ ’ Chan thought to himself as he watched Minho push another ladle full of soup into his bowl and hand it to him. Chan took it with a soft hum of thanks.

They eventually stopped asking him if he wanted more, going about in their own ways to keep piling food onto his plates. Most of them were obvious about it but with the others, there would be food suddenly placed in a spot he didn’t remember it being there and a set of withdrawing chopsticks. It was mostly Jeongin or Seungmin, he thinks at least, since they were the most obvious about it, but the gesture was sweet. 

Chan noticed that Changbin had been pacing for the last few minutes, talking rapidly into his phone speaker- It was one of those new Android phones, one of the best on the market ones that only certain people could get. Mainly since they were on complete back order and they were so expensive. He thinks at least, he's never paid much attention to new phones, since he knew he'd never be able to afford another one. 

Felix and Jisung went back into, what he thinks, is Jisung’s room, because it was right upstairs- the very first door when you walked into the hallway. Jeongin eventually wandered off to the bathroom to get ready for ‘practice’, which Chan didn’t really remember what it was for. Seungmin followed him after handing off another ladle of soup. 

“Changbin-hyung! Get your behind off the phone and eat or I’m gonna clean the table!” Hyunjin threatened and Changbin wrote something on a small tablet that he showed the younger male. Hyunjin’s mouth went wide as he showed Minho, who hummed and nodded, taking the paper and crumbling it in his hand. 

Changbin went back to talking, and Chan waited for Hyunjin to start putting food away but he didn’t; He milled around the kitchen to find something to do, eventually getting out a set of cupcakes to ice, eventually letting Chan taste-test them to his satisfaction.   
“Do you mind getting showered before we take you home?” Minho’s question made Chan pause and look up at the male who was putting away dishes. 

“What do you mean, ‘take me home’?” Chan asked dumbly before realizing what Minho said. “Oh, right.” Minho hummed a little laughing. “Did you like us that much sweetheart?” Hyunjin cooed, moving from the fridge to ruffle Chan’s hair before going back to putting food away. 

Chan blinked a little, mulling over thoughts in his head. ‘ _Do I really like them that much?_ ’ After a while he decided yes, he does like them very much. And he would hate to lose them now. But they're going to drop him off and he already had Jisung's phone number, so they'll stay in contact and- and- 

Tears sprung in his eyes and he made a little noise in his throat that vaguely registered to himself. “Sweetheart? Oh- Why’re you crying sweetheart?” Hyunjin ran over quickly, holding onto Chan’s shoulders to try and hold him. The shorter male just sniffled and shook his head, closing his eyes tightly. 

“You gotta talk to me sweetheart. I know it’s hard to talk, but I’m here for you. Can you tell me what happened?” Chan.. wasn’t quite sure how he was doing really. All he really could do was just hold onto Hyunjin’s shoulders and do his best not to fall off his cushion. It took him a long time to calm down, and a lot of back rubs and head scratches from Minho, to finally get them to understand how he felt.

“You all treat me so well.. It’s like I never wanna leave. But I know I have too, I have work and stuff. A-And my stomach hurts. I think I ate too much.” Chan stuttered a little, embarrassed at the second revelation. Hyunjin laughed quietly- relieved nothing was physically wrong or that they’d broken him mentally, which would be disaster for all of them. They can’t pick up a boy falling to pieces if there is no pieces to fall.

That, and Hyunjin did not particularly enjoy police reports being filed against him. Long Story.


	6. Gentle Hands

Seungmin was packing a backpack of stuff, not really noticing there was someone in his doorway for a few minutes. 

Chan was rubbing his arms, looking awkwardly to Seungmin, half turned around to go look for someone else. “Oh, hyung. What do you need?” He asked, looking away from the shy male to try and shove a very unwilling textbook into his bag. Damn maths. “Uh.. How.. How do you work the shower? Like, to turn it on?” Chan asked and Seungmin looked up. Chan’s ears were red, and he was looking everywhere but Seungmin. “Uh, here, lemme show you.” Seungmin sounded a bit awkward, but it was cute to see Chan’s ears turning even brighter from embarrassment. Seungmin walked him to the bathroom, Chan looking at where there hands were linked. He realized Seungmin was showing him how, so he looked up. 

Once Chan figured it out, Seungmin let go of his hand and, brought him a towel and setting it on the counter. “Got everything else?” Seungmin asked, rubbing Chan’s neck softly. The latter was leaning into the touch happily and nodding. “Uh Li- Ah- Felix was gonna bring me some clothes. Apparently he didn’t like the ones I brought.. So..” Chan trailed off, happier to let Seungmin’s hands rub out some sore spots on his neck and spine. Seungmin looked at his phone for a glance, straightening up and petting Chan's hair softly. “Go on and shower, I have to get to school now, Minho-hyung’s probably already in the car. Bye hyung~!” Seungmin left the room, leaving Chan to wait for the shower to start getting warm. 

The shower was big but cozy, and Chan used the products that seemed most used, even if he didn’t really know what he was doing. The towel Seungmin had taken out for Chan was duckie yellow, but very fluffy and very big. Chan wrapped it around his shoulders and it still reached his knees. Chan started feeling awkward and bare as he waddled to Felix’s room, looking around to see if anyone was looking at him, or really in the halls. 

Felix was standing in the big mirror in his room, which he saw Chan in as the older walked in. The younger was getting himself dressed, a pair of loose sweats and a white t-shirt, and it was simple looking but damn he looked good. 

He had Chan grab a pair of boxers from his bag, said bag was tossed to the side, the contents strewn over Jisung's bed. Speaking of that one, Jisung was knee deep in a walk-in closet on the other side of their room, yelling at someone to clean up their corner. Chan craned his necka bit to see Jisung fighting a blue sweater from a hanger, hitting his face with said hanger as it slipped out. “Ji, you’re messier than all of us put together stop complaining and dress him already!” The way Felix yelled at Jisung about him, like Chan wasn’t even in the room made him shiver a little in a weird way that made his stomach warm. Strange, but Chan didn't quite mind the feeling.

Changbin walked in around the time Felix had taken over making Chan ‘pretty’. _As if he wasn’t already,_ Changbin thinks as Felix tells him this. He was there just to watch, claiming he had nothing better to do while he waited. Felix has taken to the knots in Chan's hair, the thin fluff was surprisingly tangly. Taking the knots out of Chan’s hair seemed to be a difficult task to start with, but Felix was patient and the older was pliant. Jisung started picking out outfits Chan would be able to wear of theirs, (he was currently in one of Felix's hoodies). bemoaning to Changbin about how _‘have you seen his arms hyung?! They’re like the size of my head! How can he clothe himself?!’_

Chan just mumbled something about 'overseas' and 'gym' with his eyes closed, but neither two much cared for what the new male was saying. Maybe since they couldn’t hear Chan’s little bumbles over the hair dryer, but that was a different topic. Chan let himself be maneuvered how Felix needed him to be. 

Changbin was the one that took Chan home after the latter was knot-free (the hair kind) and as he tried to state, ‘fuzzy and unbalanced’. Changbin had a pretty good idea of what Chan was feeling, but he couldn’t be sure. He wasn't the one they all went to when that happened, only had some idea. He had to pry the male from Jisung and Felix’s evil little (very little) clutches, but he got Chan in the car eventually. His bag was packed with extra food and clothes straight out of the dryer, thanks to Minho. 

Hyunjin had walked them down, unlocking his own car beside them. “Your phone’s charged and in your bag, and Jeongin put all of our numbers in your contacts, as well as our company number to call if we don’t answer. Now, go home okay? Stay safe.” Hyunjin gave him a little kiss to his forehead, rubbing the blonde's hair with a gentle hand, commenting how Felix did a nice job with the style. The conversation made Chan’s eyes blurry, and he wasn’t sure if it was from tears, or that weird feeling he had this morning that had yet to stop buzzing in his ears. He let Changbin guide him into the front seat, letting the younger male’s hand rest on his thigh for most of the drive, even though he would probably tell them to pay attention to the wheel and the road. 

Changbin’s hand felt nice, okay? He used expensive moisturizer... Probably. 

When they pulled into the front of Chan’s apartment complex, Changbin helped him get his backpack and such, ruffling his hair a little and giving him a warm and expensive smelling hug. “Don’t worry. Just call us if you need anything okay? But do it soon. I got my ear talked off by Felix this morning about you coming for a sleepover.” Changbin’s smile made Chan’s little heart go thump. 

He was too young for heart failure, so he just nodded quietly and walked back to his place. 

In the elevator, he hears a small ding from his sad outdated phone. _'Hey Channie-hyung, you forgot your clothes lol. Guess that means you gotta come over even more now~' -Unknown_ Hm. He might just enjoy that.


	7. Note

This story is being put on hold for maybe a week more. A roommate of mine decided to delete all of my work for the next three chapters, and although i know what happens, i cannot get them back. Sorry for such delay, as questions in the comments if you want, i can answer almost all :) thank you for the kudos and comments, it means a lot :) follow me on twitter- @Sleepyslxt if you wanna talk!

OH ALSO- during this fic, the covid-19 situation will not.. take place? It's not written into the story, due to dates, hair colours, and outfits.


End file.
